


I'll Trade My Life For Yours (On Hiatus)

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Series: I'll Be Damned if I Can't Finish What I Start [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG, Interactive Fiction, Mystery, Mystery Villain, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Tommy is tired after a long day at school, but what happens when time begins to repeat itself with only one way to change it? Follow along and do your best to help Ranboo as he is launched into a time loop, doing his best to save his friends while revealing more of the strange family's past.---'I'll Trade My Life For Yours' is being put on a temporary hiatus until further notice. Please read the latest chapter for more details.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: I'll Be Damned if I Can't Finish What I Start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123301
Comments: 42
Kudos: 77





	1. New Beginnings, Old Endings

A thread of light flowed amongst a sea of darkness, lighting the path of a dual-colored teenager. Ranboo had felt a large wave of sadness flow through him as he had felt his friends die. It had been Wilbur first, and he had felt the pain in his stomach. Then it was Techno, and Ranboo had felt as though he was suffocating (losing Techno had hurt the most, aside from Green). Third to go was Green, and he had felt his stomach heat up once more before he had felt the older fade. Last was Tommy. Tommy had felt the same as Wilbur and Green, but a sense of betrayal had tainted his youngest friend’s end.

Being the god of Endings was horrible, and if it hadn’t been for the Hermit colors, he would have gladly faded into nothingness.

Gold and Bronze had been shoulders for him to lean on, and they were always so kind, especially Gold. Silver had been the one to gather all the shards of the other gods, and they had been there when every Gold or Bronze was out or needed time to themselves. Diamond had been very reserved and was constantly working. Whether it was putting the shards back together or reforming the shattered timeline, Diamond had been hidden away, but the small smiles they sent had felt like a gift from the clouds.

Ranboo felt something tug at his chest, and when he looked down he saw a small thread, not unlike the one he had been following for who knows how long. The darkness around him was beginning to bleed into something more, something brighter, and the teen couldn’t help but let out a soft cheer.

Smiling, Ranboo closed his eyes, opening them to a bedroom. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it until a familiar blond boy walked through the door. 

Ranboo watched as _Tommy_ walked into his room, throwing his backpack down with a small kick and a grumble before faceplanting into his pillow. Ranboo could hear a small knock from the other side of the door, but neither boy moved to open it. Whoever was on the other side eventually walked away, and a sound came from Tommy’s idle computer.

Peaking at the screen, Ranboo felt his heart drop when something too familiar appeared.

**_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*_ **

  
  


***~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~***

_Hello, TommyInnit!~ I am a big fan of yours, but I was wondering, do you know your friends as well as you think you do? I hope you do, cuz some things that your dear old dad has done is kinda gruesome!_

_Let me know if you have any questions!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the show, dear readers!
> 
> :]


	2. First Steps

Ranboo watched as Tommy shifted in his sleep, a few words coming from him before he went silent again. Hours passed before the teen awoke, and he could see the surprise that blue eyes held when they saw the new message. Ranboo watched as he started to type a reply, but a sense of urgency washed over him.

“ _ **NO!**_ ”

Tommy jumped, his hands freezing as he looked around his supposedly empty room. Ranboo watched as he stood up, brushing his hands before he looked back at his computer. “What the fuck?” He could hear Tommy whisper. “I didn’t write any of this…”

Tommy deleted all that he had written, much to Ranboos relief. “I should tell Phil, he should be able to help, right?” Ranboo nodded quickly, grinning as Tommy left the room to go see his father. 

Ranboo watched as Tommy sat at the kitchen table and ate some cereal, it was early in the morning, so neither were expecting the scare that the two eldest children would give the blond. Watching as Tommy laughed it off, Ranboo smiled. Maybe he could go find Green! 

Floating around the house, the god came upon a shut door, and he couldn’t help but look into the dark room. He was quickly met with a sword in his face, pricking his dual-colored nose. With a small yelp, Ranboo stumbled back, falling on his back as the sword was moved to his adams apple.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Ranboo tried speaking. “G-Green? It’s m-me! It’s Ranboo!”

Said god watched as Green took in his features before a look of recognition crossed his face. “Oh my goodness! Ranboo, I am so sorry!” The older man helped Ranboo to his feet, helping brush off some nonexistent dirt. “I didn’t expect you to be here! Any reason why?”

Ranboo nodded, his smile dropping quickly. “Something… something bad is going to happen in the future, and I was sent here earlier than last time to help you. I… I-I don’t want to feel you all die again…”

Phil frowned softly before he brought his hands to Ranboos face, cupping his cheeks and brushing his thumbs against soft skin. “If you’re here to help, I trust you to do what you have to.” Then he smiled softly, dragging his hand down to grab one of Ranboo’s. “How about I introduce you to my kids?”

Ranboo visibly brightened at that. He would be able to see Techno again! Techno had been nice to him, and he had talked with the other teen whenever Green was out and about. Finding out that Techno was the host of the Blood God wasn’t very surprising, but feeling the Blood God in his friend’s soul so early into the timeline was suspicious. Had Gold and the rest of the Hermit colors done something without telling him? He could only pray to the silver clouds that everything would turn out okay.

Entering the kitchen, all noise stopped when Ranboo stepped into view. Before Green could say a word, Techno stood from his place at the table, a look of shock in his eyes.

  
“R- _Ranboo? You’re here?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Techno knows our dear god of Endings? There may be a strange connection between the two, hm?
> 
> :]


	3. Idle Talks

Ranboo felt frozen for a moment before a grin spread across his face. “Techno! You’re okay, right?”

Said man nodded with a small smile, his arms crossing as he shifted from foot to foot. “Yea, I’m all good. Doesn’t explain what’s going on though…”

Ranboo nodded with a small frown. “Yea… Gold and Diamond did their best to keep everyone intact, but I don’t think you’re even supposed to remember what happened in the last timeline…”

“What the, and I mean this in the nicest way possible,  _ fuck are you two talking about? _ ”

Ranboo couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, clapping a hand over his mouth to soften the noise. His tails twitched at the sound of Techno’s small giggles, and he could see the irritation on Tommy’s face. Ranboo cleared his throat before turning to face the youngest in the house. “Well, it’s… something I need to talk to…” Ranboo paused for a moment, thinking of what Greens human name was before it hit him, “I need to talk to Phil and Techno about it later! On a side note, hello Wilbur and Tommy! I am Ranboo, one of Phil’s old friends!” The god was smiling brightly as his hands intertwined behind him, his tails swishing happily.

Tommy and Wilbur looked more confused now, but the fond look that Techno sent them calmed their worried. “Okay, well, it’s nice to meet you, Ranboo!” Wilbur stretched out a hand and they shook softly. Drawing back, Ranboo turned to look at Tommy. “So, you wanna tell Phil about that thing from earlier?”

Tommy tensed, looking into the taller teen’s eyes with slight panic. “H-How do you…?” Ranboo simply smiled before he side-stepped to stand next to Techno, leaving Tommy in full view of Green. Green looked at Tommy with a frown, and Ranboo could see the way his hidden wings shifted in worry. “Tommy, what is Ranboo talking about? Do you wanna go to another room to talk?”

The blond teen glance in Ranboo’s direction before he shook his head, his hair framing his face more now. “I-I, uh, I woke up to some random message in my DMs. I have them closed,” Tommy looked over at Wilbur who looked like he was about to speak, effectively shutting him down. “And I didn’t even friend them or message them before now. I don’t… actually remember much of what happened, though, but I know I woke up, saw the message, and then everything went  _ white _ . It was… scary, to be honest. Before I could send the message, I think R-Ranboo snapped me out of it when he shouted at me… I don’t even remember writing what I had written…”

Tommy’s arms had wrapped around his frame more and more as he talked, showing that he was becoming stressed and uncomfortable. Ranboo saw Phil frown before the older stepped towards Tommy.

“Can you show me the message, Toms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if we get new connections and correlations...
> 
> :]


	4. Dark Truths

Ranboo stayed at the kitchen table as Tommy led the other three inhabitants of the home to his room, most likely explaining what had happened once more. The dual-toned boy looked around slowly, taking in the details he hadn’t been able to in the previous timeline. The house was tidy, and the pillows on the couch looked far too welcoming than ever before. Looking up at the top of the stairs, he could barely hear Green talking to the boys about what had happened. Taking it as a good excuse to rest, Ranboo slunk over to the couch, drawing one of the blankets laying on the back of it over his form. He barely registered his head hitting the pillow he had taken hold of before he had fallen asleep.

When Ranboo opened his eyes, he was met with a familiar face. “Diamond? Uh. w-why are you here? I thought you’d be visiting later this month…?”

Diamond shook their head, their long hair flowing as if they were both in water. Looking around, Ranboo couldn’t tell where they were. Everything was dark, and there were many golden strings around them, intertwining and breaking at random points. It looked beautiful and frightening at the same time. Light against dark, day and night, life fighting with death, White and Black…

“Why am I here?”

Diamond smiled softly before they stretched out a hand, Ranboo placing his own on top of the large palm gently. Wrapping their fingers around his hand, Diamond led Ranboo farther and farther into the gold-filled void. As time stretched on, Ranboo took note of how Diamond seemed to shift into something… brighter. When they turned around, Ranboo held back a scream. His green and red eyes had met rainbow shifting eyes for a second when he had awoken.

Ranboo could feel his heart in his chest, beating quickly as his breathing struggled to catch up. All the teen could think of was how  _ Rainbow _ had been there, and that the god had been  _ touching him _ . It was wrong, so so wrong, and Ranboo couldn’t get over how bad it had felt when they met eyes. He could feel the pain of his friends dying all over again, and it had seemed to follow him to the waking world. Then, Green was there. Green was kneeling beside him, his hands hovering over Ranboo’s knees, speaking gently. When Ranboo let out a soft keen, Techno had replaced Green. Leaning forward and laying his head on the other man’s shoulder, Ranboo could only imagine that this is how Tommy had felt. His dream felt like a nightmare that was all too realistic to be a nightmare.

Looking up slowly, Ranboo felt his breath leave him when he met eyes with a small bee staring at him through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange, innit?
> 
> :]


	5. Chattering Lips

_ No… No nono nonononononoNO! _

_ This can’t be happening again! It can’t! It won’t!  _

**_This damned timeline isn’t going to fall again._ **

Ranboo gasped as he flinched away from Techno’s arms. He could feel his hands shaking as he brought them to his face. His cheeks felt like they were burning, and the god could only assume it was because he was crying. 

…

Why was he crying?

Looking up, Ranboo made eye contact with Techno once more before a sob rose from his chest. The larger teen was quick to bring Ranboo into another hug, brushing his two-toned hair softly as he whispered in his ear. 

Ranboo knew that Green, Wilbur, and Tommy were just on the other side of the room, but after Techno had shifted to hold more of Ranboos lanky body in his lap, he could hear a door from upstairs close quietly. Had they left? Did they leave him and Techno alone? One glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions, and Ranboo let out a soft whine before burying his face into the crook of Techno’s neck.

The pink-haired teen was warm, and Ranboo couldn’t help but relax into the large arms that were holding him gently. “You’ll stay, right?”

Ranboo felt Techno shift before the two were laying on the couch, Techno on his back, and Ranboo somehow curled on top of his stomach and chest. Ranboo’s felt his eyes flutter shut as Techno drew him closer, resting his chin on the top of Ranboo’s head.

“I won’t leave until you want me to, Ranby…”

The god felt his heart melt at those words before he smiled gently. “Thanks, Techy…”

Neither one saw the blood-red eyes peering through the open doorway that Wilbur had left open. A white-clawed hand gripped the doorframe with a scowl. It would be more difficult to get rid of the Blood god’s vessel if he was attached to the god of Endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three is the number of days you've been gone, but it feels like four times two.
> 
> :[


	6. Light Coding

O uwj ess dps awy dpwd dps Vliit bseesl liime wd dps qit ir Sjtojqe. Dpsy pwbs vsuiks wddwupst. Dpsy aoll jid lsd qi, kcup loms dps ekwll bseesl wjt dps upolt. As rojoepst dps upolt oj dps lwed dokslojs, vcd apy tot dpies twkjst uilife pwbs di ksee od ch? Od uiclt pwbs vssj hsfrsud.

Dps upolt vsojq tswt, lsrd vspojt vy dps ekwll bseesl. Dps Vliit bseesl vsojq mollst vy dps Wjqsl, wjt dps kces vsojq mollst vy dps Tfwqij moj. Od aiclt pwbs vssj rojoepst rif qiit or dps Sjtojq pwtj’d vsuiks wddwupst wjt toedfwcqpd wd poe iaj ufswdoij.

Ti dpsy mjia dpwd dpsy wfs vsojq awdupst? Wd wll dokse, as awdup aodp cjvlojmojq syse. As awdup we dpsy elssh wjt swd wjt lwcqp wjt ufy. As awdup we dps lors dpwd rolle dpsk elialy lswbse dpsof vitose. As awdup we doks tfwqe dpsof emoj wlijq ode pwjte, vfojqojq icd rlcote wjt vijse.

As awdup we qite hlwy qwkse aodp dposf ufswdoije, ufswdojq lwae wjt fclse dpwd aoll rifsbsf vs vfimsj cjdol dps sjt ir doks.

As awdup wjt as awod.

Vcd O _pwds_ awodojq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We
> 
> :|


	7. Avoidance

Ranboo hiccuped softly as he wiped his cheeks. They burned softly after his tears fell, but Techno’s smile made it worth the pain. “You feelin’ better now?”

The god nodded slowly, looking down at his shaky hands. Techno, even though they barely knew each other, had been here, with him, even as he cried. The two were snapped out of their quiet peace as the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs met their ears. Tommy peaked his head around the corner, giving the two a hesitant smile before he bounded over to them, making a place on the couch.

Ranboo laughed softly as Tommy burrowed into his side, sinking into the warmth the two produced. The god’s twin tails wrapped around the two younger teens before he curled into Techno’s arms, letting the feeling of safety and homeliness wash over him.

But they had left Phil and Wilbur alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...
> 
> :]


	8. Velsignet Mary

Ranboo stood with a small groan. Stretching his arms, the god almost hit Tommy in the face with his tails on accident. After apologizing for scaring the younger teen, Ranboo took note of who had been missing for the past hour or so. “Hey, Tommy, did Gre-I mean, Phil and Wilbur say when they would be coming down?”

Tommy raised a brow before looking up at the stairs leading to the second floor. “They said they’d be coming down right after me, but I thought they might’ve needed to talk about something else with these looks they were sendin’ each other…”

Ranboo frowned as he looked to Techno. The pinkette nodded with a grim look. “Tommy, you stay here with Techno. I’ll go check on them, okay?” The blond nodded as the god began to walk away.

Climbing the stairs, Ranboo felt a sense of dread settle in his stomach. The rooms and the hallways were dark, and he couldn’t help but feel eyes on him. Almost like they were boring holes into his back as he walked further into the darkness.

Opening up what he knew to be Tommy’s room, Ranboo was met with nothing. Moving to Techno and Wilburs rooms, he was met with the same thing. Looking into Green’s room, Ranboo forced back the urge to throw up, swallowing thickly as the scent of pennies overwhelmed him. Flicking the light switch on, Ranboo gasped when he was met with the sight of a heavily injured Green, and a weary Wilbur sitting next to him.

Both were covered in blood, and he couldn’t tell who was bleeding the most. “ _ **TECHNO! TECHNO, COME HERE! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!!**_ ”

The pounding of approaching footsteps did not deter Ranboo from bringing Wilbur away from his injured father. “Wil? Are you okay?” Wilbur nodded slowly, his eyes hazy and unfocused. “Do...Do you know what happened?” Ranboo tensed as Wilbur raised a shaky hand, pointing at the wall directly behind him.

As Techno helped Green into the bathroom, and Tommy sat next to him with Wilbur, Ranboo felt more in danger than he had ever been in before. Written on the wall, with one of Phil's fingers lying at the end of it, were the words

' _ **Du tror du vet hvordan du skal kontrollere avslutningene rundt deg, men du er rett og slett en dukke når det gjelder dette spillet. Se på ryggen din, Ranboo, for du er kanskje ikke så trygg som du en gang trodde**_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...
> 
> :]


	9. Just a Line

Ranboo shuddered softly as he eyed his name. It wasn’t the fact that he couldn’t understand what was written or that it was in blood of all things ( _he didn’t want to think of how it was Greens blood_ ), it was the fact that Wilbur wouldn’t stop looking at it. Under his breath, Wilbur continuously muttered Ranboos name over and over, his eyes misted over with unshed tears and unknown horrors. 

“W-Wilby, you gotta snap outta it! C’mon, dad and Tech need us! You gotta get up!” Ranboo could see the tears falling down Tommy’s cheeks, and he had to fight back the urge to wipe them away for the small teen. 

Ranboo had, thankfully, convinced Tommy to go to Techno and Green. He had a feeling that Green was looking better now, and it would be good for the two to be near each other. Even if Green wasn’t awake, he would be able to sense his children. 

Ranboo picked Wilbur up slowly, making sure to be gentle with his side that seemed to bleed slowly. Taking the teen downstairs, he set Wilbur on the counter and began to dress his wounds. As few as there were, they still needed to be tended to.

“Hello, _god_ of _Endings_! I’m surprised to see your timeline up and running so soon!”

Turning with wide eyes, Ranboo was met with the smirking face of Mustard, their dark eyes bright with mischief and wonder. 

That was the last thing Ranboo saw before everything went dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not be happening...
> 
> :[


	10. mørk, tamsu, întuneric, dorcha, фотографий!

When Ranboo woke up, everything was fuzzy. Wilbur was next to him, his eyes a bright yellow, gold tears streaming down his face. Looking around him, he could see that there were three people standing above him.

The person standing to his far left was a god with lavender hair that went to their waist. They had bright hazel eyes that looked as though they were purple in the light of the room. They wore a dark blue sweatshirt with a large diamond over their heart. Their leggings were black and tucked into combat boots that had white fluff around the rim.

To his right was a god with long white hair. She had bright teal eyes and a small smile on her face as she examined Ranboo and Wilbur. She wore a purple sweater and jeans that were cut slightly at the edges. Her skin was pale, almost like snow, and Ranboo couldn’t help but look away from her knowing eyes.

Directly in front of him was a god with a bright, mischievous grin. They had long purple hair (darker than the other god with purple hair) and wore a mustard-colored sweater and ripped blue jeans. They had yellow eyes that seemed to be filled with something Ranboo couldn’t identify.

The god in front of him stood with a bright laugh, holding out a hand with a smirk. 

  
“Hello,  _ Ranboo _ ! Welcome to the base of the Tale-ors!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this happening...
> 
> :<


	11. Who's he?

Techno shuddered softly as a sense of dread settled in his stomach. Tommy sat next to Phil, the older man lying in the bathtub. The pinkette watched as his younger brother patted the wet cloth against bloody skin, making sure to avoid the open area before Techno could stitch it up. After Tommy believed he was done, he took a small step back, choosing to sit on the toilet lid and look at the door as Techno patched their father up.

Techno didn’t like seeing his family hurt, so watching his father bleed hit a part of his heart that hurt more than any other. Techno could see Tommy squirm out of the corner of his eye, and so he sighed softly. Setting the needle down on a dry wash rag, Techno took the wet rag from Tommy. “You don’t have to stay in here, y’know. You can go find Ranboo and Wil if you want.”

Tommy shook his head quickly. “N-no! I’ll stay! It’s just… I’ve never seen dad _cry_ before…”

Looking up at his father’s face, Techno felt his heartbreak at the sight of tears falling down pale cheeks. Moving to wipe them away, he frowned when they were quickly replaced by new ones. “Can you grab the medicine from the first aid kit for me? It should be under the sink.”

Tommy handed the plastic case over silently, pointedly avoiding looking at his brother and father. Taking his seat back at the base of the tub, Techno gently poured one of the liquid meds into Phil’s mouth. Luckily, the man was conscious enough to swallow the medicine without choking. “Tommy, can you go get Wilbur for me? He might be downstairs with Ranboo.”

Tommy nodded as he stood up. Making his way down the stairs, the teen couldn’t help but feel wary of the lower floor. It should be safe, right?

The blond couldn’t stop the cry of fear as he looked right into the red eyes of a white beast with blood-red fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going the way we planned!
> 
> :<


	12. Information

Welcome to what we gods like to call ‘ _ mpssly lwpzvkl _ ’! Here, you can ask questions to the gods who do or don’t know you, and you can (maybe) change the storyline to fit your human-based views on how people should live their lives!

Have fun, you have until midnight of the 5th!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	13. UPDATE: Will be deleted after next chapter is posted

Hello, dear readers! This is not a chapter I would like to make, but it does have to be done. I have decided to put this ARG on hold until further notice. I have been straining myself to continue putting out chapters, and I need time to think the story and the characters through as well as do things I've been putting off for the ARG.

**_THIS ARG WILL NOT BE LEFT UNFINISHED!!!_ **

I still have many plans for this universe, so I will not be leaving it behind!! I do need to work on other things, and my sleep schedule may finally heal after almost six months--

Until the next official chapter is posted, I’ll be seeing you all off!!


End file.
